


Riordanverse (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

by here_queer_ready_to_die



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Connor Stoll, Connor Stoll is A Dork, Connor Stoll is a good boyfriend, F/F, F/M, I swear I'll add more tags, M/M, Malcolm and Connor are dumb boyfriends, Malcolm and Connor are masters at avoiding the harpies, Malcolm doesn't know how to self care, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-The Trials of Apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_queer_ready_to_die/pseuds/here_queer_ready_to_die
Summary: Riordanverse stuff cause reasons
Relationships: Malcolm Pace/Connor Stoll, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	Riordanverse (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing but it's 3 am and I got bored.

Connor poked his head through the open Athena cabin window. "Hey."

Malcolm yelped and promptly... walked him with a pillow. He blushed in embarrassment when he saw who it was. "What are you doing here?" He hissed. "It's like one in the morning."

Connor crossed his arms stubbornly. "What are you doing awake then?"

"Research," Malcolm replied. He'd found a really interesting topic to hyperfocus on. Again.

Connor raised an eyebrow. "And you decided not to eat and sleep... for research?"

Malcolm shrugged, trying to go back to his reading, but Connor reached over and swiftly snatched his book.

"Hey!" He growled as quietly as he could. Malcolm didn't want to wake any of his siblings. "Give that back."

Connor shook his head stubbornly. "No. As your boyfriend, I have to take care of you." 

Malcolm sighed, secretly glad Connor was here. Cause, y'know, _boyfriends._ "Okay," he smiled. 

Connor grinned triumphantly. He pulled Malcolm out of the window before he could ask where they were going. "Don't worry, I won't get us eaten by the harpies," he teased. Malcolm just rolled his eyes.

Malcolm shivered in the cold. "Where are we going?"

Connor pulled Malcolm closer to him and just said, "You'll see."

Malcolm sighed fondly. "Okay."

They could hear the harpies' screeches in the distance as they walked. Finally, they stopped right at the edge of the lake. Malcolms eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You remembered?" Right where they were standing was Malcolm's favorite place to sit and relax because neither the nymphs or campers went there often. He'd offhandedly mentioned this to Connor months ago.

Connor smiled brightly at him. "'Course I did, Mal." 

Malcolm pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Connor blushed slightly. "C'mon." He lead Malcolm to a little spot with blankets and all Malcolm's favorite snacks: cookies and cream Poptarts, Doritos, everything. 

Malcolm raised his eyebrows. "I'm guessing you stole all of this?"

Connor gasped dramatically. "Malcolm! How could you think so low of me? Do you think I steal everything?" He paused. "But yeah, I stole it."

Malcolm laughed, kissing Connor again.

The pair sat down, Connor's arm wrapped around Malcolm's shoulder. Malcolm's head fell down to rest on Connor's shoulder.

After a few moments, Connor realized that Malcolm was shivering slightly. "Are you cold? Here, take a blanket." He wrapped the blanket around Malcolm, satisfied when his shivering lessened. 

Malcolm smiled contentedly, staring at the moon's reflection on the lake. He then noticed how cold Connor was as well. He gave him part of the blanket without hesitation. Maybe this was part of a tiny little plan to get Connor to cuddle with him even more, maybe it wasn't.

Connor gladly accepted, reaching over to steal a bag of chips.

Malcolm yelped in surprise, losing balance and falling on his back. "Connor!" He protested, laughing slightly. 

Connor laughed along with him, falling back so they laid next to each other, staring at the stars.

They quieted, listening to the distant harpy screeches and looking at the stars.

Malcolm burrowed into Connor's side. The son of Hermes had an arm around his shoulder and was playing absentmindedly with his curls. 

They stayed like that for a while until Malcolm felt his eyes beginning to droop. He buried his face in Connor's chest and was out moments later. 

Connor smiled fondly at his sleeping boyfriend. Mission accomplished. He moved them down to the cover of some rocks so the harpies. He hugged the smaller boy closer to him, falling asleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this good I've never written romance before cause that's something alloromantics do.


End file.
